PlaySong
by sergeantrosabellaswan
Summary: Seven years ago, Prince Dean's bodyguard resigned from her position and vanished without a trace. When they meet again, Annalyn is working as a mechanic to support her twin daughters.
1. Chapter 1

**PlaySong**

**SUMMARY: **

**Seven years ago, Prince Dean's bodyguard resigned from her position and vanished without a trace. When they meet again, Annalyn is working as a mechanic to support her twin daughters.**

"Little Annie, we have a top priority, garage nine," my boss, Hank, told me, as I finished my lunch. I flashed him a thumbs up as I patted my daughters' head on my way to dump my trash. I threw my long, unruly red curls back over my shoulder as I took a quick look into the mirror- I was the only female who worked at the garage, and I often dressed nicely for no reason in particular.

"When I'm done here, we can go out and get ice cream, how does that sound?" I was met with gleeful cheers, making me giggle. "Alright Hank, what's the specs?" I exited the break room, retying the arms of my coveralls around my waist.

"A beautifully restored 1967 Chevy Impala, the owner says that the main engine needs a few wires to be refused back together and that he can do that bit himself," the owner of the garage told me as we walked me out. My heart stuttered in my chest as my brilliant blue eyes blinked several times in succession.

"The prince?" I squeaked out as we came to garage nine. I straightened my spine and made a quick beeline over to the familiar car. "What the living hell were you doing this time?"

"Annalyn!" Hank gasped as I expertly popped the hood and began to poke about.

"Relax, we dated, what, six or seven years ago?" I could see the smirk on Prince Dean's face as he saved my ass from getting fired.

"Oh?" I lifted my head and saw Hank was eyeballing me; it didn't take a genius to know what question he was going to ask me.

"Can you please get me the green and red tape from over there?" I asked, waving my hand towards the multi leveled toolbox in the corner.

Dean quickly made his way towards the toolbox and opened a drawer.

"The Christmas tape?" I rolled my eye as I glanced over. Dean held up a roll of red and green striped tape. He knew what to look for, yet he was teasing me.

"What do you think?" I snapped, practically feeling Hank's burning glare into the back of my head.

"Mommy?"

I jerked my head up to face the eldest of my daughters. Dressed in jeans and a baseball cap, she was the epitome of a tomboy- exactly like her personality.

"Yes baby?" I asked her with a bright smile, changing my attitude quickly. I hoped Dean wouldn't see the resemblance between him and her.

"What's the password to your phone? Mary Anne is having a nap and I'm bored," she said sweetly, scuffing her toe on the concrete floor.

"3326," I answered her, wiping my hands off on a rag and crouching so that we were at eye level. "Stay away from scary videos, alright?"

"Yes mommy," Melody said, kissing my cheek before rushing off back to the break room.

"She's cute." The look that Dean gave me made my heart sink. "She's mine, isn't she?"

"Yup, you were right- the engine did fry the wires- I'll have it fixed in a jiffy," I said, trying to distract him.

"Really?" I could practically see Dean raising his eyebrows. "Wait a second- she has a sister?"

I sighed heavily before focusing my attention on the task at hand.

"Mary Anne," I mumbled as I skillfully attached the wires. "Younger by forty five minutes."

It took Dean at least two seconds to process what I'd just said.

"Twins?" he gasped. "I have twin daughters?"

"Yes," I answered shortly. "Hop in and rev that engine."

"Can I meet them?" he breathed, not moving an inch.

"No," I snapped, pushing him into the Impala and slamming the door shut. "You already hurt me once, by sleeping with that skank. I won't have you hurting them too."

"Annalyn, listen to me- dad forced me to go to rehab for six months, and then made me enlist in the army for three years, and I'm clean- no more drugs, no more sleeping around, no more large quantities of alcohol," he begged me, sitting in the car with the engine purring softly in the background. "Please, I'll do anything you ask of me!"

"And I'm telling you to stay out of our lives," I said through gritted teeth. "I've been managing quite fine without you."

"You, you haven't," Dean argued. "Melody is wearing second hand clothes from a thrift store, you look like you haven't been eating well, and your phone is an older model that was discontinued years ago. Please!"

I opened my mouth to answer when Hank stuck his head back into the garage, to tell me that it was time for me to clock out for the night. I groaned, rolling my eyes as I turned and marched away from my ex- lover to stamp my card sheet. I then made my way into the break room, smiling tiredly at the sight of the twins- Mary Anne sleeping on the couch, next to her sister, watching something on my cell phone.

"Bluebell, it's time to go," I softly said. "Is Mary Anne still asleep?"

"She didn't sleep well last night," my daughter answered. "She stayed up drawing in her sketchbook that Miss Kimberly gave her for our birthday last year."

"Come here, baby," I crooned, picking up my young daughter. "Do you still want ice cream?"

"What about Mary Anne?" Melody asked me, concern on her face.

"Should we have ice cream tomorrow, then?" I asked, hoisting the sleeping child up further into my arms.

"Let me," Dean said, taking Mary Anne without waiting for me to protest. The younger sister whimpered softly in her sleep and fisted Dean's plaid shirt in her fists and her head fell naturally in the crook of his neck. "Where is your car?"

"Mommy doesn't have a car," Melody ratted me out, her eyes on Dean cradling her little sister carefully in his arms. "We take the bus and walk. When we need to get groceries, we take the wagon."

"Then it's settled," Dean decided. "We're taking Baby."

I gave up, slinking after him. I paused long enough to grab my backpack from the locker assigned to me.

"Wow!" Melody gasped in wonder as Dean settled Mary Anne into the backseat. "Is that a Chevy Impala?"

"1967," Dean beamed, pride evident on his face as he patted the hood fondly. "I restored her myself, with help from your mother."

"Grandpa fixed airplanes and tanks during World War II," she bragged, a sad smile on her face. "He died last year."

I felt a pang in my chest- there wasn't a day that went by when I missed my dad. When I told him that I was carrying twins, he helped me- financially, mentally and emotionally. Without him, I would've given them up for adoption.

"Alright, in we go now, kiddo!" Dean helped Melody in and buckled her seatbelt. "Annalyn, you coming?"

I opened the passenger door, settling myself in before buckling in.

"Blast off!" I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling at the prince, who had seemingly already embraced the role of fatherhood with ease.

"Where do you live?" he asked me softly

I hesitated before deciding to just tell him, hoping that he'd leave us alone.

"The slums," I mumbled, looking out the window at the passing scenery. "We live in the slums."

He stopped at a red light and turned to face me, his expression unreadable.

"Do you want to come back home with me?" he asked me, reaching to carcass my cheek. I couldn't help but lean into his touch, relaxed by his gentle hand.

"Tomorrow?" I asked him, cracking under the pressure of his unexpected kindness- I've never seen him like this. I remembered him as a spoiled, womanizing jerk- seeing him like this, stepping up to the plate and being a father was… well, strange.

"Okay, I can pick the three of you up tomorrow evening," he told me, his voice soft as he rubbed circles into the back of my hand. I quickly pointed out our house; it was one of the nicer homes, with a porch that wasn't falling apart and a roof that didn't leak when it rained. "Now, where to?"

"You live here?" Dean muttered to himself. He got out of the car and watched as I unlocked the front door. He gently unbuckled and lifted Mary Anne, still asleep. Melody stumbled out, half asleep herself as she made her way up to the front door. I pointed to the bedroom that the three of us shared, down a short hall and to the left.

I saw Dean smile as he stepped inside- probably at the little touches we added- Melody had a small bookshelf crammed with books on music, history, sports, mythology and fantasy. Mary Anne had hung up several pieces of artwork that she had painted with watercolors and sketched with colored pencils from string that stretched over their homework desks. A giant basket with balls of yarn in a rainbow of many colors, a pouch on the side holding needles and hooks of different sizes at the foot of the bed.

"Annalyn, I want to provide for the three of you," he begged me as he placed Many Anne onto the bed, tugging her shoes off and chuckling as Melody fell into bed, having kicked her shoes off. He pulled the covers up to their chins and smiled gently at them.

"Do they have school tomorrow?" Dean asked once they were settled in the dining room, the only room with chairs, even though they were uncomfortable.

"No, it's a teacher's day," I answered, closing closed my eyes as I thought about what all I had to do tomorrow- go to the laundry mat up the street, go grocery shopping, think about what to do for the girls' birthday coming up next un January, among other things that I was blanking out on.

"I'm sorry, I need sleep," I yawned, struggling to keep my eyes open.

"One more question before you go to sleep and I leave," Dean requested. "When is their birthday?"

I smiled sleepily.

"January 24th," I mumbled. "They share your birthday."

The last thing I was aware of was the stunned smile on his fac**e.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PlaySong**

**SUMMARY: **

**Seven years ago, Prince Dean's bodyguard resigned from her position and vanished without a trace. When they meet again, Annalyn is working as a mechanic to support her twin daughters- Crown Prince Dean's daughters.**

"Hey." I didn't have to glance up to see who the voice belonged to.

"Hey yourself," I greeted Prince Dean with a tired smile as he slid into the unoccupied seat across from me. He had a coffee into one hand and carried a paper bag with I guessed, two cinnamon rolls from the bakery near the palace. I guessed correct as he opened the bag and gave me one of the favorite treats that I hadn't indulged myself with in years.

"Where are the girls?" he automatically asked me, glancing around him as he raised his drink to his mouth.

"They're at home with a sitter," I shrugged. "I figured that we needed to talk… alone, without being interrupted."

"Why didn't you tell me?" was the first question that he asked me, leaning forward in his seat.

I sighed heavily, looking away.

"Honestly? I was terrified that I would be tossed away, like one of those numerous skanks you fucked almost every other night," I told him, ignoring the hand that reached across to gently enveloped my fingers. "I saw what you and Duchess Lisa were doing one night, and it made me realize that I was just a fuck buddy- something to relieve you stress and frustration of not being in control of your life."

"I know that my life wasn't… ideal at the time," he said, dancing lightly on the subject at hand. "But it's like I said- dad forced me to clean up his act; he said that he'd disown me if I didn't change- so I forced myself to get my act together."

I remained quiet, listening to him speak about his time in the royal army. Apparently, the prince wasn't given the special treatment, and his nickname among his platoon was "Princess", which I couldn't help but burst into a peal of uncontrollable giggles.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," he grumbled, sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms. "Tell me everything about the girls."

"They both share your birthday- January 24th," I smiled, tracing the rim of my hot chocolate. "Melody is older by forty minutes; she saved her sister's life at birth, I suppose. The younger of my daughters was born with her umbilical cord wrapped around her neck; but Melody reached out and took her sister by the hand, and just like that, she starts crying.

"Oh my God…" Dean whispered, kissing the inside of my wrist, making shivers run up the back of my spine.

"Mary Anne is terrified of the dark and suffers from dyslexia, so Melody often reads to her," I continued, not even batting an eye. "They currently love Harry Potter. Melody enjoys reading, sports and music and is a total tomboy at heart; Mary Anne likes painting, sketching, and other artistic activities. Polar opposites in personalities- one is spunky, a true born leader, extremely protective of her sister, impulsive, plucky, and has a quick temper. The other is quiet, soft spoken, meek, quiet, shy, a quick thinker, rational, keeps a cool head under pressure, and a planner- I'll let you figure out which personality belongs to which twin."

Dean opened his mouth to respond, only for my cell phone to go off. I murmured a soft apology and checked the caller ID. Seeing that it was the sitter, I answered it. But before I could say anything, Melody's terrifies voice met my ear.

"Mommy?" She whispered softly. "Someone broke in and shot the sitter."

My blood ran cold.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's still in the house," Melody whimpered softly. "Mary Anne and I are in the hidey hole in the closet."

"I'm on my way, Bluebell," I said, tears forming in my eyes. I glanced over at Dean. "Someone broke in and shot the sitter. The girls are hidden, but they're terrified."

"Goddamnit," he muttered. "Come on- I still got the stash in the trunk- we can load up once we get there."

The two of us dashed out of the coffee shop and over to his car, where he held the passenger door open for me before racing around to climb into the driver's seat. I barely even had enough time to put on my seatbelt before he hit the gas. I held on for dear life, not wanting to die this soon as he raced into the slums.

He pulled up a block away from the house and jumped out, making a beeline for the trunk; he yanked it open and fumbled with the false floor, revealing a wide array of weapons. He picked a few hand guns, handing me two six shot revolvers and a semi automatic, along with a few extra cartridges filled with bullets.

"Follow me," he whispered softly, creeping up to the front door, which had been forcibly splintered open. My heart was hammering at a dangerous speed in my chest at this point, as I followed him, making sure to sweep the room from behind.

I jumped in fright as a loud **_CRACK_** sounded from right in front of the prince. I peered behind him and saw the burglar, laying on the ground next to the sitter, her eyes wide and staring at nothing.

"Where are the girls?" he demanded to know, tucking his gun into the waistband of his jeans. He turned to face me, fear evident in his startling green eyes.

"In the bedroom closet, there's a hidden cubby on the floor," I told him. "They only way to access it is a button, located in the upper right hand corner." He was off like a rocket, I trailed after him, having paused at the sight of him, kneeling on the floor.

"Pack up everything you need and can't live without," he gruffly ordered me. "The three of you are coming with me to the palace- no argument- **_WHOA_**!"

I turned and saw the tip of my gun that I kept hidden in a safe under the closet hidey hole as well.

"Sorry, mister," Melody apologized, putting the safety back on and handing it over to Dean. "Mary Anne fell asleep- she can sleep through anything and in any position."

Dean chuckled as he helped the girls out of the hidden cupboard, sweeping them into his arms and refusing to let go. The three of them silently watched as I packed a few days worth of clothes, some of Mary Anne's artwork, and a couple of Melody's books.

"Ready when you are," I told him bravely, watching as he effortlessly picked up both girls and murmured something softly into their ears, prompting them to bury their faces into his neck. It took me a couple of moments to realize that he told them not to look up, in an effort to protect them from the gruesome carnage that decorated much of the front room of the house. If anything, I felt a tiny twinge of love beginning to blossom in my chest as I silently trailed after him.

"It's okay now girls," he cooed softly as the four of us reached the Impala. Mary Anne still slumbered while Melody begam to tremble, from crippling fear or the cold, I didn't know. Dean noticed, setting her into her seat and hurried to the trunk once more. He pulled out a fluffy blanket, one that I recognized as belonging to me back when I was his bodyguard- I had accidently left it in his car following an impromptu date to a carnival, one where we had played rigged games and gorged ourselves on unhealthy food. But it was at the end of the night where he had made sweet love to me in his car, out in the middle of nowhere. We had remained out there well past three in the morning, lazily kissing each other and murmured soft words of endearment as we had both laid there, dressed in nothing but the moonlight.

"I remember that night," Dean murmured softly with a little chuckle. "You ignited something deep within me- a fire, burning passionately. I've never been able to extinguish it, no matter how hard I tried. And I was terrified of that feeling."

I just nodded, placing the small suitcase into the back of his car and shut the door before making my way over to the passenger side and getting in.

"I'm still mad at you," I whispered as he climbed into the driver's side and started up the car. "I saw you- I heard you- fucking all those woman, and I thought _Am I not good enough for him_? I've always suffered from crippling self doubt and issues with confidence, and seeing you with all those one stands tore a part of me apart."

"I'm so sorry," Dean murmured softly, halting at a red light and turning to face me, taking my hand into his. "If there's any way I can make it up to you, I'll do it, without a second thought."

"First, let's get Bluebell and Honeybee settled down for the night," I told him, glancing behind me, and smiling at the sight of the twins were holding hands as they peacefully slumbered. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Dean's tense eyes relaxing at the nicknames I'd given them when they were younger.

Within twenty silent minutes, I was awoken by Dean lightly shaking my shoulder, quietly telling me that we've arrived at the palace. I stumbled out of the Impala and saw Dean with the twins snuggled in arms. I went to grab the suitcase only to have a man in the royal uniform beat me to it.

"The unoccupied room next to my suite," Dean told him, turning to face me. "I feel this unexplainable, yet strong need to keep a close eye on the three of you."

I yawned tiredly as I followed him to the room, where I promptly fell onto the bed. I was dimly aware of Dean kissing the three of us on the forehead before leaving us to sleep, leaving the attached door to his suites opened, just in case we needed anything at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**While the twins dove into the breakfast, the two princes and I congregated into Dean's bedroom to talk about the future.**

**"I enjoy my job- I mean, sure the pay is crap, but I can't find another better, well paying job anywhere else in the city," I was saying, my voice haggard and worn as I leaned up against Dean, who had an arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders.**

**"I still can't believe that I'm an uncle," Sam said, still in shock. "I mean, I always thought it would be Jess and I with the next generation of kids, but…"**

**"What can I say, Sammy?" Dean shook his head, doing his absolute best, however failing, to hide the prideful grin that was threatening to split his face in half. "I'm full of surprises!"**

**I smiled at Dean, reaching over to entwine our hands together.**

**"You haven't known of their existence for more than twelve hours, and you're already stepping up to the plate and taking responsibility," I said, yawning behind a hand. "I should've seen that you're father material."**

**"Hey, do you want me to treat them to a movie or ice cream or something? No offence meant, but you look like you're going to drop any moment," Dean offered me with a kindly smile as I nodded, falling onto the soft, comfy bed with a sleepy smile. I've forgotten how nice his bed felt, whether it be after a long day of chasing a prince eager to bring a new lady to his bed or nearly being terrified to death by someone breaking in and threatening the lives of my daughters.**

**"I'm leaving my number on the bedside table in case you need me for anything, and I mean ****_anything_**** at all- no matter how mundane you may think it is." Dean scribbled on a spare pad of paper and tucked it underneath the alarm clock. "I'll be back a few hours, alright sweetheart?" He kissed my forehead, smiling at me as I began to doze off.**

**A few minutes later, I opened my eyes upon feeling Dean stroking my rumpled curls.**

**"Hey," he softly whispered. "Cahnge of plans- Jess volunteered to take the girls clothes shopping. After they're done, I'll take them out for ice cream and maybe an hour at the park. Does that sound good?"**

**"Yes," I hummed, rolling over. I was half aware of Dean laying down next to me and wrapping an arm around my waist. Feeling Dean's heartbeat against my back lulled me, not entirely to sleep, but to a state where I was aware of what was going on around me.**

**The soft ticking of the grandfather clock in the study seemed to keep pace with Dean's heartbeat, so I rolled over and placed my ear onto his chest. I felt his fingers tighten on my hip, but he remained silent. Birds twittered outside the window, and I could make out blue jays and red robins amongst the quiet chatter.**

**The next thing I knew, I was curled up into a tight ball, practically purring as I felt Dean gently untangling himself from our entwined bodies. I looked over to see the prince holding my clothes and reading the lables with a funny look on his face.**

**"God I feel awful," he muttered. "I'm giving you my credit card so you can buy yourself new clothes. Go with Jess- she's been dying for a girl's day out."**

**"Let me shower real quick," I slurred, not awake all the way.**


End file.
